Shirosuke Satonaka
Shirosuke Satonaka, also known as Shiro Kujo, is the Former Captain of Squad 9 reliquinshing his position when he was killed by his Shori Keihatsu, who was posing as the Captain Commander. Shirosuke is later retreived from hell with the help of Ryouga Joukaihan and his brother Van, along with a "traveler" named Minato Meitzen. Shirosuke is the brother of Van Satonaka as well as the half-brother of Toru Satonaka and one of the main reasons why Van left the Soul Society, although they have patched up their relationship through the death of Kanata Yamato and the birth of Haruki and Azami. He is also the son of Rei'juro and Inai Satonaka, though he belives the latter to be dead. Upon his retreival from Hell, Shirosuke left the main area of the Soul Society to live near the outskirts past the Rukongai. Once there, he began training to regain his skill and formed the group known as The Rogues, along with Minato Meitzen. This group is opposed to the Soul Soceity and is recruiting various Rogue Shinigami in order to bolster its ranks. Appearance Shiro looks like a young man in his late-teens. He has light yellow green-colored eyes and long white hair with a few braids that is comparable to that of a fresh blanket of snow. His hair has long bangs that bellow around his face and shoots forth from all angles, but usually hangs far enough over his face to obscure his eyes from those around him. Shiro's body is almost completely covered with scars from the wounds that he received while he was being brutally tortured in the depths of Hell by the various denizens that resided there as well as the large scar across his face that he received from Shori Keihatsu, when the former Captain disguised himself as Captain Commander Madoka Mizuki. It is there that he trained and adapted to being capable fighting many powerful opponents at once, keeping up his skills from before he was killed. Upon returning from hell, Shiro now possesses fair skin that is somewhat peach yet still very light in tone. His standard attire usually consist of something with dark colors and professional in appearance. He often wears a style of clothings that combines the appearance of mayor with that of a funeral director, pastor and stated by unnamed human, a rock star. Dressing in all black he wears a long coat, long, black top hat that comically droops down, he wears a long, grey scarf across his chest, with it knotted by his hips and some jewelry. He has several ear piercings that most young teenagers that see him in the human world think are kind of cool because he is the mayor of their city. Before his death, Shiro also wore the standard Shinigami uniform, called Shihakushō - a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. Unlike the the other captains he had his haori draped over his shoulders like a cloak or cape. Personality Shiro has no-nonsense policy when it comes to work as he prefers to finish his job quickly. He has a habit of attempting to toy with his opponents when he knows they have little chance. Shiro's view on things are as simple as black and white. He doesn't believe in a 'grey' area, thinking they are confused as to where they belong and should be "purified" Shiro doesn't attempt to make many friends as the ones he were with before, betrayed him. He sees everyone as nothing more than targets to be taken down or brought in determining on how they fair against his laws. History Synopsis Days Of Carnage Arc *'When Three Became One' The Vampire's Return Arc *A Rough Divide: The Shadow In A Sea Of Blood *Lost In Smiles Of Lust Shade Betrayal Arc *'A Day Worth Remembering' *Gods Fall, and The Demons Rise Again The Kanmuri Taikai Tournament Arc *'Nature Calls: Team Killing & Team Aquamarine' Soul Society Arc *To The 4th Division Post Soul Society Arc *Underworld Contract Equipment Sōrujō '(ソウル錠, ''Soul Tablets): A unique set of tablets designed by Shiro during his tenure in Hell. Using the localized wood and steel found in the depths of the Underworld, Shiro formed several tablets that he is capable of sealing the soul of the deceased in. The process of this sealing is quite easy as most denizens of Hell have already died, so Shiro simply must force them into one of his several tablets sealing the soul and the special ability of the victim inside forever. Once locked inside, the Soul of the victim is permanently removed from the reincarnation cycle. The special abilities that Shiro currently possesess due to these tablets are still relatively unknown as he has only displayed them so far. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Power: Even by captain-level standards, Shiro has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. The force of Shiro's spiritual power is also great enough to bring lieutenant level shinigami to their knees. Shiro has shown that his reiatsu is powerful enough to nullify abilities, such as techniques from poison-based zanpakuto. : Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei: A skill left over from his time as a Reikon Kyuuban, by utilizing his blood as fuel. Shiro's Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei is able to create shock-waves in the air after being fired that can rupture the organs of weak opponents if he uses this at close range. :Kushanāda Summoning: Because of the Hell Contract, Shiro has become bonded with the Kushanāda and they respond as if they are allies and as such he can summon as many as he wants when they are needed. :Hell Chain Casting and Unsealing: Shirosuke is allowed to bind any soul with Hell Chain as well as free imprisoned Togabito freeing them permanently from hell. Hell's Grace: This suicide attack pours all of Shirosuke's energy into one central point, showing as a magnificent golden aura surrounding them. After charging this last ditch technique he will absorb the magnified energy field, which gives him a few seconds to close any gap between himself and his target, after this he release the stored energy, creating a domed explosion around the two individuals. Due to the magnitude of the attack, Shirosuke is left as a stone shell of his former selves, and nothing short of the Ōin or something of equal power can restore him to life. The resulting explosion leaves a large crater as it decimates all in the vicinity of five meters. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While the full extent of his prowess has yet to be known, he has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's Shikai and Bankai with his own blade still sealed. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of cutting through very sturdy targets. Flash Steps Expert: He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Shiro is able to easily outmaneuver an opponent's Bankai and Hollow mask-enhanced speed. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai level techniques. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to finish his fights quickly with his Zanpakutō or Kidō, Shiro is a highly capable fighter unarmed as well. He is able to effortlessly catch his opponent's weapons barehanded. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, able to combine both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. Master Tactician: He is capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation. Even when faced with a situation that those around assume he has not accounted for, Shiro has proven that he has already calculated it into his plans and has already set a counter-measure into place. Manipulative Tactician: Due to the nature of his Zanpakuto, anyone within range of his release is forced to have a battle wits. Shiro is very calm and mocking, being capable of riling up the emotions of his victims so that they would do one of the forbidden actions and activate the punishment set in place, defeating them without moving an inch. Zanpakuto Shoseki (書籍, The Book): Is the name of Shiro's zanpakuto that he gained upon merging his Reikon Kyuuban abilities with his Shinigami abilities upon gaining his Hell Contract. Due to this, Shoseki remains in a constant release state. It looks fairly menacing as it is a large scythe with a elongated handle that forms into a skeleton with spiky vines wrapped around the cranium and its beautifully designed blade sticking from the back of its body. [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: Shoseki's true power is released with the command "Flip The Page". When released, the scythe begins glowing with a black aura that seeps out and surrounds his opponent and enters their body, subject the target to Shoseki's abilities. : ''Shikai Special Ability: ''Upon activation, Shoseki is able to create a domain around Shirosuke that invokes absolute obedience. Once Shoseki is activated, the trails that Shirosuke walks on becomes his territory. Whoever is inside the territory is subjugated under Shiro's commands. Commands given by Shiro are written into the mind of whatever he has targeted, forcing it upon the individual; replacing their will with that of his own. The target will not perform any action disallowed by their physical or mental capabilities, though they will try to carry out the command to the best of their abilities. However, the target may resist a commanded action to some degree if it is utterly repugnant and morally incomprehensible to them, although they must possess incredible willpower to do so. The territory of Shoseki is highlighted in a dark shade, and its form is malleable as it can adjust to any shape, length or width under Shirosuke's jurisdiction. While within the confines of his territory, whether it is a human or an object, it can be freely manipulated, such to the case that even laws of physics can be defied, as shown when Shiro causes several trees to spontaneously set ablaze. The abilities of Shoseki are separated into five different areas, or plains, so that the change in what Shirosuke can give orders to are delayed as he can only change to a different set of abilities after a set period of time. : Ichihara: Ningendō (一原: 人間土, First Plain: Realm of the Living): : Nihara: Shinridō (二原: 心理土, Second Plain: Realm of Mentality): Nihara: Shinridō is a different kind of ability compared to all the others as it allows Shirosuke to imprint his orders onto the minds of his opponent, giving him control of the mental realm. Those who have fallen prey to one of these orders, will see Shiro covered in a wispy black mantle that drapes over his shoulders as he himself slowly becomes intangible. The activation of this ability does not do any sort of physical damage to any of Shiro's enemies nor can Shirosuke actually perform any sort of physical attack. In Nihara: Shinridō, Shiro is like a ghost in that he can phase through physical objects and even levitate with ease, but he can take physical damage from practically anything. While seemingly at a disadvantage, this ability is all about psychological damage that can literally kill enemies by breaking their mind with mental attacks. Shiro's fear-based techniques in this area are something to be recognized as he uses his fear based attacks to create illusions that can break down, madden, or even outright kill his enemies. They are literally scared to death and sometimes the illusions can drive them so mad that they could commit suicide while under the illusion. These attacks usually cause the opponent's mind to become completely unstable forcing their body to believe that they have actually died. :: Akumu (悪夢, Nightmare): The empty black void of the black mantle that covers Shiro is something that one should avert their eyes from. The void that covers Shirosuke draws the eyes of people like moths to a flame. Once someone is caught in this illusion, their eyes will roll back in their heads and they will collapse to the ground. They are not dead, but they have been captured in the illusion. When the enemy is caught they will find themselves in any landscape that Shiro desires. In this area Shiro is essentially "God", as he controls every aspect of what happens. When the opponent first arrives, Shiro normally will have the opponent face their own worst fear(s) personified, head-on. For those that claim to have no fears, Shirosuke is then able to probe their very memories in order to find what may be the hardest opponent for the target to raise their blade towards. Shiro can kill someone through sheer terror as most individuals will have a hard time dealing with the initial shock. The only way to escape the illusion is survive the realm for five minutes or to catch a white butterfly that constantly flies through the area. Catching this butterfly signals the glimmer of hope that fears all have and the five minutes represent how someone can push through their fears instead of avoiding it. : Sanhara: Kihakudō (三原: 気迫道, Third Plain: Realm of Spirits): Upon the activation of Shihara: Kihakudō, Shirosuke enters into the fourth domain of his zanpakuto. This realm bestows Shirosuke with the complete and total control of the building blocks making up the spiritual world, causing this stage of the Shikai to be one of the most dangerous in battle. Shirosuke is able to fully comprehend all forms of spiritual pressure and power, as well as spirit particles in the world around him, which he is also able to manipulate for various purposes. Within this realm, Shiro is able to deconstruct Kido spells or even use the surrounding particles in order to enhance his own Kido spells. Although it takes considerable more energy to do so, Shiro is capable of using Shihara: Kihakudō to take control and manipulate an opponent's body by ordering their spiritual make-up to fall prey to his desires. Taking control of weaker individuals seemingly happens without much effort, however, with stronger individuals while it is not impossible, the time it takes to gain control and maintain said control would not be worth the immense drain in energy. : Shihara: Meido (五原: 冥土, Fourth Plain: Realm of the Dead): Bankai: ''Not Yet Acheived'' : Category:Reikon Kyuuban Category:Shinigami Category:9th Division Category:Male Category:Characters Category:RazeOfLight Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Former Captains Category:Former Clan Head Category:The Rogues Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Revived Characters